1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, printers capable of printing electronic files stored in a removable medium without using an information terminal such as a computer (PC) have been developed. In such printers, by attaching the removable medium to such printer, the electronic files stored in the removable medium can be easily printed. The electronic files include not only bitmapped images taken by a digital still camera but also document files such as PDF files generated by PC.
In order to confirm the electronic files stored in the removable medium, such printer has an index printing function of placing and printing reduced-size images and electronic file names in the electronic files on a recording paper. Such printing device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-112004.